Papi
by BTRCarganLover
Summary: Carlos missing Logan's looking for him.  Kendall and James are making out?  What's going on?  Sorry for bad grammar  SLASH Might be M-preg  Cargan with a hint of Kames
1. Chapter 1

**First BTR fanfic!**

**Sorry for the bad grammar**

**Well this MIGHT be a M-preg**

**I'll think about it...**

**Anyways hope ya like it ;)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own BTR or the boys ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Logan sighed sitting on the orange sofa,just one of those so called 'secret' parties Carlos and James always managed to do on there free time.<p>

Not that Logan hated it or anything,it was just he couldn't see Carlos that much during parties like these.

He rather watch the little Latino play video games or do some dare devil stunts, knowing he'll be there if he'd ever gets hurt.

Instead he's here on a couch wondering where Carlos would be,maybe he should ask James,

Logan sighed getting up,he looked around everyone seemed pretty content with the party.

Guitar Dude probably spiked the punch,why else would there teens be enjoying the party so much?

Taking a quick breath Logan walked,well not really he squeezed threw the crowd of dancing teens.

Soon enough he saw James and Kendall together,literally.

He could feel his cheeks getting flushed,why couldn't he be anywhere but here?  
>Almost as soon as Logan was there one of Kendall's eyes opened.<p>

"Oh my god Logan!"exclaimed Kendall with wide eyes.

Causing James to let him go immediately with the same expression Kendall had,Logan tried his best not to laugh at there expressions,priceless.

Kendall squirmed under Logan's stare,probably trying to hide something.

James seemed to have the same problem,but standing behind Kendall helped hide it from Logan's view.

"Ugh...Have you guys seen Carlos?"squeaked Logan trying his best not to think of what situation he got himself into.

Kendall looked at James with a slight blush,soon enough he looked back at Logan.

"He said he'll be with Stephanie."said Kendall softly hoping Logan didn't hear him threw the music.

"Oh."was all Logan said turning around and leaving the couple feeling guilty.

Kendall sighed he hated watching Logan like this he knew Logan loved the latino to bits,but what could he do?

"Come here Kenny"said James softly pulling his boyfriend towards him.

"Lets go somewhere more private."said James pulling the blond to the nearest room.

Leaving Kendall worried for his two shorter band mates,what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

><p>Carlos sighed,he hated himself so much right now,he lied to his best friends saying he'll be with a GIRL.<p>

Biggest lie he ever said,just thinking about it made him sick of himself.

"Ugh!"yelped a voice,it was Logan.

"Logan,are you okay?"Carlos said giving him a hand.

"Carlos!"screamed Logan practically throwing himself on the boy,he couldn't believe his luck.

Carlos didn't seem that happy seeing Logan,the smell of beer was lingering on Logan,he wouldn't.

"Logan have you been drinking!"exclaimed Carlos pushing Logan away from him.

"Yes."giggled Logan.

How could he find this funny he's been drinking and he's **happy** with it?

Carlos shock Logan."Logan maybe you need to sit for a while."said Carlos,pulling him to the nearest thing that was the there shared room.

Logan tried to resist but the alcohol was already taking effect.

Entering the room he slammed the door,lock it just in cause someone came in and got the wrong idea.

Carlos pulled Logan into his bed,well tried.

"Logan please stay here I'll go get you a-"Carlos was cut off when the taller boy pulled him down with him.

"Logie!"screamed Carlos falling to the bed with a thud.

Logan soon straddled the shorter boy,smirking at his little friend.

_**Let all the heat pour down**_

_**I'm good as long as he's around**_

_**He let's me wear the crown**_

_**I do my best to make him proud**_

the song boomed from the other side of the door,perfect.

Logan new this song,looking down at the boy under him,he smirked the boy was at his mercy.

Carlos was pretty scared to say the least,that and how turned on he was.

_**Move your body, Move your body**_

_**Dance for your papi**_

_**Rock your body, Rock your body,**_

_**Dance for your papi**_

Logan wasn't really drunk he just drank a bit before throwing the bottle away.

But it was enough for him to get the little latino to have pity for him.

Carlos moaned as soon as Logan stared moving his hips,back and forth.

_**Put your hands up in the air, dance for your man if you care**_

_**Put your hands up in the air, air, air, ohohoho**_**hoh**

Logan's breathing became uneven he knew he was doing something wrong,but he couldn't stop himself.

Carlos seemed to be enjoying this then he expected,quickly grabbing onto the pale boys hips.

_**Move your body, Move your body**_

_**Dance for your papi**_

_**Rock your body, Rock your body,**_

_**Dance for your papi**_

Logan loved the attention he was getting,the way Carlos was grabbing onto his hips.

Logan moaned feeling a familiar twitch in his tight jeans.

Oh god.

_**My rock is shinin' bright**_

_**Even if he ain't by my side**_

_**He makes sure that I glow**_

_**I make sure everybody knows**_

Carlos smiled knowing this song fit with this scene perfectly,and he loved every second of it.

He reached for the pale boy's face,pulling his head up to see his brown eyes.

He just wanted to kiss him,so bad.

Logan looked at the boy with wide eyes.

Would he dare?

_**Step up, step up**_

_**Let your hair down**_

_**Pop, drop, and lock**_

_**It go all out**_

_**If he rocks**_

_**Tear up the crowd**_

_**Dance for your papi**_

Carlos smiled at the pale boy's expression,adorable.

Logan blushed he wanted to kiss him,touch him,**anything.**

"Logie..please"moaned Carlos feeling a sudden need for the pale boy.

Logan didn't even need to be told twice,leaning forward crashing there lips.

Carlos couldn't help but moan at the feeling.

Logan swiped his tongue on Carlos lower lip,begging him to open up for him.

Carlos opened his mouth for the pale boy,moaning when the pale boy found his weak spots.

Logan pulled away gasping for air,Carlos doing the same.

"Please."begged Carlos tugging on Logan's jeans.

"I need you."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliff hanger <strong>

**Review please review**

**Bye. :D**


	2. Please Papi

**I'm back!  
>BTW I'm sorry for the long wait I had TOTAL writers block,TOTAL!<br>Anyways here is the next chapter!**

**Thanks for all the favs and reviews  
><strong>

**First smut try -.-**

**Sorry for the terrible grammar T^T**

**Without any more words..here it is!**

**Warning-smut, some cursing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Logan pulled away gasping for air, Carlos doing the same.<strong>

**"Please." begged Carlos tugging on Logan's jeans.**

**"I need you."**

As soon as those words left the Carlos lips Logan shoved him down.

Carlos whimpered, did he say something wrong?  
>Before the little latino could ask Logan what he did he was attacked my a pair of lips.<p>

Quickly calming him down, soon a pair of hands fiddled with his belt.

Carlos moaned into the kiss, he wanted Logan so bad it right now it started to hurt.

Logan snaked a hand down Carlos jeans, palming him in the process.

Carlos hissed in pleasure, what a tease.

Logan pulled away with a smirk that made the latino member throb.

"Hard already?"asked Logan playing with the hem of Carlos shirt.

"Just for you."panted Carlos, why did Logan have to be such a tease?

Logan smiled at the boys' reply, he pulled on the Latinos' jeans and lifted his shirt off him.

Carlos sighed in relief when his member left the confines of those jeans, Logan eyed the covered member with interest.

How could Carlos have fit that in those tight jeans?

Carlos noticed the way Logan was staring at his member, he gulped, was he not good enough for Logan?

"C-Carlos.."eyed Logan.

"Thank you."said Carlos smiling how the pale boys eyes where on him and only him, before flipping them over to the pale boy surprise

"C-Carlos what are you-"Logan stopped when he noticed the little latino tugging on his jeans.

Carlos gave him a glance, Logan nodded.

The tanned boy didn't waste a second pulling on the jeans, his eyes widened.

No underwear.

The boy felt a bead of sweat rolling down his face, how did he not notice this monster before?

Logan smirked he did make up for his size in some parts, he was just bit more thicker than the tanned boys member.

"Tell me Carlitos how long have you wanted this?"Logan asked gripping the boys member.

Carlos moaned, bucking his hips up.

"Really long."breathed Carlos, the pale boy leaned forward nibbling on the boys ear, slowly moving his hand up and down the member.

"Tell me."Logan emphasized the command with a hard squeeze.

"LOGAN"screamed Carlos, surprised by the sudden act.

"Ever since middle school."breathed Carlos, looking at Logan for a reaction.

Logan had a blank expression, not a emotion in sight.

"Y-You wanted this ever since we where barely thirteen?"asked Logan, stopping his movement with his hand.

"Y-Yes"said Carlos, coming out as a whisper, not what he wanted but he didn't have control of it.

"Mm..Tell me Carlitos.."Logan said grabbing the man meat again.

"How long have you wanted this?"purred Logan nibbling on the boys ear, moving his hand faster.

"Ngh!"Carlos thrust his hips up trying to get more pleasure from the feeling.

"Such a good boy."moaned Logan, trying his hardest not to suck the man meat.

"S-Suck me please!"screamed Carlos in frustration.

Logan obeyed but it came with a price, slowly swallowing the member before going up, dragging his teeth with it.

The Latino's eyes widen holding back a scream of pain and pleasure, it hurt so good.

"LOGAN!"screamed the boy after another small bite.

That's it. thought the boy

Pushing the pale boy back he crawled on top him, practically swallowing the pale boys lips.

Slowly moving hips, trying to get something from Logan's leg.

Logan noticed after he heard a squeal of pleasure, quickly switching the position before the other buy knew what he was doing.

"No..I top."Logan growled, thrusting his hips in the air emphasising his point.

"Please."begged the tanned boy, with the puppy eyes Logan could never say 'no' to.

Logan didn't want to be topped, but what did he have to lose?

"No."growled Logan with lust.

The other boy squealed in surprise.

Damn I thought the eyes would work this time, thought Carlos.

Logan quickly grabbed the boys hips, rubbing there arousals together.

The tan boy bit his lip.

"L-Logan"said the boy quietly.

But the other one didn't here him.

"Logan..wait."said the boy again a little bit louder.

Logan stopped as soon he heard the faint noise.

"Hmm?"asked Logan.

"T-This is my first time."mumbled the tan boy, a bit embarrassed.

Logan chuckled softly, in a friendly way.

"Don't worry so am I."said Logan kissing the boy with passion.

Slowly pushing the boy down.

"You want to do this?"asked the pale boy, with concern.

"Yes."was all the tanned boy said, laying on the bed.

"Just put it in'"said the boy spreading his legs.

"Wait..I'm suppose to prepare you."said Logan getting on top of him

"Just skip it."moaned the boy hooking his arms around the boys neck.

Logan looked down, he was scared, he didn't want to hurt the boy.

"But..it's so tiny."said Logan a bit embarrassed of saying that.

"Logan!"screamed Carlos a bit flushed.

Logan didn't say anything, in fear of saying the wrong thing.

Quickly shoving himself in the boys entrance.

"LOGAN!"screamed Carlos in pain, tears were streaming down his face.

The other boy buried his face on the boys shoulder, trying his hardest not to thrust up to the inviting heat.

"Logan."mumbled the boy, with a sigh of relief, at least the burning pain wasn't there that much anymore.

The other boy couldn't help it, slowly pulling out and pushing back in, making slow movement at first.

"Mmm..Harder fuck me harder."moaned Carlos, toes curling.

Quickly obeying his lovers order, Logan thrusted in a quicker pace.

"Lo-Logan!"screamed Carlos, clinging his legs on the boys hips, if he could put them there.

The pale panted he started biting the boys neck, surely trying to leave marks.

Soon he felt nail claw at his back, he found it.

"Harder..Faster..Do me harder!"screamed Carlos arching his back of the bed, gripping on the pillow.

Logan wined, the way the latinos walls clenched him in every right way.

Grabbing on to the boys member right on the head of it.

"Carlos!"screamed Logan shooting his sperm in the small boy.

Carlos felt it, like the world was falling to him.

"LOGAN!"screamed Carlos releasing on Logan's hand.

Logan slowed his thrust, panting for air.

Looking down he saw what was a sleeping Latino.

Probably passed out form his orgasm, thought Logan.

Quietly pulling out, watching cum leak out of the small boys hole.

He sighed, quickly noticing he could hear himself think, music probably stopped a while ago.

Quickly pulling a blanket over the other boys nude body, slowly getting next to Carlos.

He just couldn't shake off the feeling he forgot something.

But what could that be?

Wait...did he wear a condom?


End file.
